


happy golden days

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: "So," Beatrix says slowly, "what do we do now?"Zeta shrugs, still not quite over the fact that this was actually happening. "Anything we want, I guess.""…Anything we want?""Anything."





	happy golden days

**Author's Note:**

> for @snowysatoru on twitter because I still don't know how to use HTML !
> 
> HELLO IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE i forgot I even had it until I opened docs to start a new fic . h . but I hope you enjoy this silly little thing regardless, n I hope u had a merry christmas!!

It all starts out innocently enough.

In two completely different locations on the Grandcypher, Zeta and Beatrix are talking to two different people about the same topic. Zeta blows a wistful sigh in Lyria's direction, Beatrix blows one in Io's direction.

"I can hardly remember the last time we had some quality time together," they both say with a touch of regret in their voices, and Lyria and Io get an idea.

They find each other after dinner, colliding as they run around the deck in opposite directions. Lyria ends up sprawled on the ground from the force of the impact, as does Io, but Io's back on her feet barely a few seconds later, tugging Lyria into the first abandoned room that she can find.

"I have a great idea!" she beams at Lyria's dazed face. "Listen, I was just talking to Beatrix earlier, and she kept talking about how she and the Society haven't had a real vacation in so long! And I was thinking - "

Lyria's eyes grow wide with recognition. "We give them one?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Io beams, grasping both of Lyria's hands and swinging them in excitement. Then, just as suddenly, she drops the hands, drops her head, and pouts.

"…Forgot. We'd have to ask Djeeta for permission."

Lyria looks down too, sadness evident on her face. "And Rackam…"

" _And_  Katalina."

Three adults have never loomed as large as these three in this exact moment. But Io just claps her hands together with new fire in her eyes, undeterred by the sudden obstacle. "We'll never know unless we try, right? Let's go ask!"

This day has been a strange one for Lyria, who's not quite used to being asked after so intensely as Zeta had today. But there's first for everything, and Lyria did want to gain new experiences during her time here, didn't she?

* * *

 

"Well, yes," Djeeta agrees easily, looking a little unsure of herself. "I'd never say no to giving anyone a well-earned break, would I?"

"Hell, why not?" Rackam agrees, shrugging as if it should've been obvious.

Katalina shoots a glare at Rackam for that, then smiles. "Of course they can have time off. But don't forget to actually tell them that; it won't be of any use to them if the information never gets passed on."

Lyria just giggles nervously. Io is more vocal about her complaints, whining "it was _one_  time, okay! _One_  time!"

Katalina stretches out a hand and starts absentmindedly patting Io on the head. "We know, it's ok. More importantly, do you have a plan for what to do? The holidays are coming up soon, so there's not a lot of time left to think."

This is a question that Lyria can answer. She proudly straightens her back, folds her hands, and lifts her head up just a little bit.

"Um, actually! We were thinking - what if…"

* * *

 

"A vacation?" Zeta repeats in shock.

"For us?" Beatrix beams.

"And at Zinkenstill, too?"

"Is that really okay?"

Djeeta grins, flashing a thumbs up for every question. "I wouldn't bring it up in the first place if it wasn't okay with me. I've sent a letter ahead of us so that everyone will be expecting you, and I trust the villagers to not make a scene. Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but we're going to be approaching Zinkenstill soon and if you're able to come up with your decisi - "

Beatrix's hands shoot out to grab Zeta's in excitement. "Yes! Yes, of course we're going. Right, Zeta?"

"Well…I would be an idiot if I was offered a chance and didn't take it."

Zeta grips Beatrix's hands tighter and feels a bubble of joy pool in her chest - her girlfriend's laughter always was contagious. "Well, I - we really can't thank you enough - when should we start packing?"

Just then, Rackam yells "land ahead! Zinkenstill coming up!"

Beatrix feels like her face might explode if her smile gets any wider.

"Right now sounds like a good idea, doesn't it, Zeta?"

* * *

 

Five hours later, and both girls are all alone in the middle of an expansive field with luggage at their feet, heads tilted towards the sky, and a promise to be picked up again after five days.

"So," Beatrix says slowly, "what do we do now?"

Zeta shrugs, still not quite over the fact that _this was actually happening._  "Anything we want, I guess."

"…Anything we want?"

" _Anything._ "

* * *

 

The streetlights are bright and the townspeople are cheery as Zeta and Beatrix stumble home from the market. Overloaded plastic bags weigh down their arms and they're a little underdressed, but only the world ending could stop them from being in each other's company at this moment.

"You know, you - " Beatrix huffs as she digs in her pockets for the house key - "if I knew you enjoyed haggling with old men so much, we could've stayed on the Grandcypher and played Scrabble with Eustace."

Zeta snorts helplessly. "Stop making me _l_ _augh_ , my mouth is going to be frozen in this position forever if I don't get near a fireplace soon."

Grunting in victory, Beatrix sticks the key in the lock and leans on the door handle. "I like you when you're smiling, though," she says, ducking her head to kiss Zeta on the cheek -

The door handle jerks down and the door flies open, sending Beatrix tumbling to the floor. "Bea!" Zeta shrieks as Beatrix grabs Zeta's shirt, taking her down with her, and groans as their purchases go flying.

Zeta's already making a list of chores that they need to do, even as she's still curled up on top of Beatrix on the ground. _But even so_ , she thinks as she launches into a gentler version of her "you need to be more careful" speech. _Even so._

_I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols I love girls


End file.
